


Like, My Totally Awesome Football Team And Stuff?

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Demons, F/M, Feminization, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay denial, Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, bimbofication, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: There’s nothing like a good sports team led by a strong leader. Take a moment to learn from this quarterback first hand why his team is, like, super totally amazing.





	Like, My Totally Awesome Football Team And Stuff?

So like, my football team is totally good, ya know? I’m, like, the quarterback so you can trust what I say. We had a totally amazingly great season and I totally gotta tell you about it.

Mkay so, like, our season was pretty bad to start and stuff? Like we lost vs our season opener which super sucked because, like, that’s the game where our uni usually gives a bunch of money to the other school for us to win for free. And, like, we totally lost it. Big time. Like, we lost to a community college basically LOL. Apparently, like, the big guys running the university said they were real mad and stuff so we needed to improve asap and stuff?

But, like, that totally never happened. We tried and, like, it was harder to win more than ever? Like, I had a pretty nice scholarship coming into this school and during the pre season I was totally making 40 yard passes no prob, but I kept getting sacked every time? And, like, I kept throwing it like a total sissy which didn’t help LOL. It was like super weird and stuff.

It wouldn’t have been, like, super grody if we didn’t have such a good program and stuff. After we lost like our second game of the season, our coach got fired and this super nice, super hot lady took over and stuff. Said the team was going a different direction and, like, by the end of the season we’d be ready to fight our big rival and stuff. 

And like, the new direction our new head coach wanted to go was suuuuper cool and nice. Like, all we had to do was chug our powera… gatera… actually I don’t know what exactly it was LOL. Like, they said it was a good sports drink for our team, but it was apparently an off brand? Like some super complicated brand the science team made and stuff? Or wait, no, like, I thought the science team would have made it, but it was like totally from the theology division? Weirdo. It was called like Lerajeade or something? It tastes pretty rad though!

Omigosh, I didn’t even talk about our new training regimine! It’s like, super different from what we were use to and stuff? Like, instead of lifting weights and making our biceps real huge, we started doing lots of squats and elliptical rounds and stuff? Weird change, but like, super welcomed. My arms totally weren’t getting as strong but, hello! Leg day! I think it’s a bit weird we’re not training our arms at all and they’re getting all limp and soft and shrimpy but hey! Coach says we need to do it so I believe her.

And hey, this is like totally TMI but this is also the point where I had some weird stuff happen to me in the bedroom? Like I started getting really horny a bunch? So like, naturally I’d jack my dick and stuff to rub one out, but it’d be super weird. Like, looking at titties got me all soft, but looking at the dude in porn got me like suuuuuper excited? Totally weird. But like, lol, it’s still straight porn so I didn’t care. The only like really annoying thing was every time I jerked it, it seemed to stay that limp length? Super weird. Totally gotta see the nurse about that one, lol. 

Oh, also, the rest of our games got cancelled for the season which, like, totally sucked lol! I know cause we would have been playing them, but we never got called. I saw some real strong looking guys around the locker rooms in football gear and stuff on saturdays. Really buff almost evil looking dudes. Smelled like ash, totally grody LOL! And sometimes it sounded like a buncha fans were getting excited above where we were and cheering as if there was a game? But like, there totally wasn’t because we weren’t there? Totally weird. Maybe it was like, 10 pep rallies during our normal gametime. Our director said we should totally not listen to that and listen to the super cool pop beats coming over the radio

And like, oh my god! The music they started playing on the speakers was suuuuper fun! I never really liked pop because it seemed too bubbly and girly and stupid, but I had this weird change of heart after listening to our coach’s music a bunch? It’s super good. Especially if you listen to it with headphones on while sleeping. Like, me and the whole team LOVE listening to her music collection when we’re all doing squats together. Really feels great after a cold glass of Lerajeade

And like, I know the names sound suuuuper weird, but all of them have way deeper messages than some sparkly pretty sexy girly name. Trust me, lol. Most people like ‘Boy Brain Melty Mind Makeover’ but I’m more a ‘Buttfuck Boypussy Cock Craver” kinda guy. My BFF Jane… er… Jeff though has super weird taste and thinks ‘Your Masculinity Belongs to Demon Cocks’ is the best song on the album, LOL. What a total skank. I guess he can’t appreciate the subtle messages in the other tracks. The lyrics to ‘Boy Brain’ are so deep and catchy! You ever heard it? It goes like ‘Sissy pussy call me cupid. Spread my legs and fuck me stupid!” haha! It’s like, totally catchy. I could sing it all day. And like, sometimes I do? Like a lot of the time I’ll just be walking around and catch myself spouting the lyrics without noticing LOL. 

So like, a few weeks into it all and we could really start seeing the results. Like, my ass and thighs were like totally out of control! It was super embarrassing because like, none of my old pants fit anymore? Like, I tried to put on my old jeans but I totally just split them in half, LOL. Thankfully our coach had this totally smart idea for us to just like, not wear pants? Like, it seemed with how fat our team’s asses and how thick our team’s thighs were getting, we might as well not ruin more clothing. So like, instead of pants we started wearing cheerleader skirts. I know it seems like, super weird for football players like us to be wearing cheerleader outfits, but it’s totally okay. We took a whole lot off the hemline of them so we’re wearing as little of it as possible. Totally smart, right? 

So I’m totally the kind of person to not bug people about personal stuff like not being able to jack off easily anymore, but one of my teammates like… oh my god, he’s such a self centered bitch! He and his pretty little bimbo face asked our new coach about the trouble he’s had masturbating recently. And like, I thought it was suuuuuper rude to ask that even though all of us were having troubles like that, but coach was actually really nice about it and stuff? She said “Ah, stupid girls like you probably don’t have strong enough arms to stroke your own dick for too long.” but I think she meant “strong football players” not stupid girls LOL. Like, I can’t pump my own dick for long before getting tired, sure, but I’m like, still totally a football super star. I don’t know why I didn’t correct her then, LOL. I totally must have been blasting my headphones with ‘Boy Toy Anal Joy’ or something. 

But like, anyway the point was, coach taught us about this super great other way to masturbate and stuff? Like, she said that boys can cum from putting something up their butt which was totally news to me! Like ew, why wouldn’t you want to masturbate with your dick to girls since they’re like… pretty… and stuff I guess? They’re super hot, at least when I’m not burning in jealousy over their makeup, LOL. But yeah, girls are sexy I guess. Way better than hunky boys. Who’d ever want to fantasize about having a big, thick, strong, dominating dick violating your most intimate bits and claiming you as the total whorish cum dump you are? It’d be like totally yuck to have gooey, delicious cum leaking out of your ass.

So like, enough of how cute boys are, what’s totally cool is how coach taught us about assplay. She like, got us all really big, thick dildos and stuff? And Omigosh, they feel sooooo good going in and coming out of your ass. Oh, and they feel totally amazing when you take them down to the hilt and let those big silicone balls touch your wimpy little sissy nuts. Like, it feels kinda weird my junk is in all ways inferior to a plastic toy now, but LOL it sort of deserves that when it feels this totally good stuffed up my ass.

And what was really cool is from then on, most of our training replaced ellipticals with bouncing on fake cocks? Totally weird, but I’m not complaining. Like I cum at least three times every session LOL! ...Oh, sorry coach told me we’re not suppose to call it cum anymore? Like, she said real men cum and sissies leak. She didn’t say like what totally strong and awesome football players like me do though so I guess she got confused again? Whatever makes coach happy, LOL. It feels suuuper fucking good bouncing on my dildo though. Weird how at home I can’t jerk off for more than like thirty seconds without getting tired and quitting, but me and the rest of the team can slam those plastic boyfriends in our ass for over a half hour riding it reverse cowgirl without getting tired. Especially when that Lerajeade stuff totally restores my electro… lectrilipes and gets me all horny for cock again.

So like, the next few weeks were kind of a little queer after that? Not like queer in the sense that it was gay like how coach says it all the time around us, but really strange. Like, all my old buddies started calling me a PAWG? Like, I thought that meant “Phat Assed White Girl” but apparently it has another meaning I totally missed or something. The other weird part was people stopped recognizing me altogether and stuff? Like, no one totally believed me when I said I was really… 

Oh fuck I totally forgot my name again LOL! Major groanage whenever that happens. It was either like… Jeremy or Cindy I’m pretty sure. I have a hard time remembering that sometimes. Coach keeps calling me this weird name that I totally get confused with my own a lot of the time. Hard to focus and remember which is which once you chug a Lerajeade and the beat from ‘Super Girly Mind-Go-Swirly’ kicks in. Hopefully at some point she stops teasing me and calling me Jeremy.

But like, team morale was super good and we started talking about gameplans a whoooole bunch all the time. Like, totally amazing gameplans too where instead of playing we’d like pull down the pants of the other guys and suck their dicks so they got really distracted LOL! They’d totally think we were all gay! The only really confusing part was like.. We kept hearing on the TV that our school was totally winning a bunch? How like, we started 0-2 but were on the verge of going 10-2 and that we won our division? Totally weird given we were too busy training for next season on our favorite sex toys to actually play. Must have been talking about a different Juke University like I guess? Sorta like how there’s that one Miami and that like other Miami? Super weird. 

Coach was like, super impressed with our work and stuff. She kept telling us she had to like, leave practice early because we were sooooo good at training? It’s been kinda annoying actually. She gets us in these sessions where we practice those pregame pow-wows and we keep saying ‘GO DEVILS! GO DEVILS! GO-GO-GO!” and we move our arms really good and then she just leaves? Like, super not cool. So one day I confronted her in private and it was like… omigosh!

So like, coach’s skin was like super pale and stuff? And her eyes like super looked like a big mean snake and stuff, totally not cute. Oh, also she had horns that were like so dark they sorta fucked with my eyes a bit and didn’t look right? Super weird. That all and the forked tail made her look like a really nasty demon or something. But like, of course she wasn’t a demon, she was my coach.

Okay so like, that all was weird and stuff but she also had like a huge dick? Like the biggest, meanest, tastiest dick I’ve ever seen in my life? She like, kept pumping it really hard as I walked in. She was like, actually really friendly about it and stuff? Something about how it’s about time I learned? Whatever, it wasn’t really the first thing on my mind at the moment. I like… really really wanted to do something to that cock? So I totally thought up a suuuper good prank and decided I’d suck her dick and pretend I liked it while she kept talking? She’d be totally embarrassed! Whatever she’d say in response had to be good. 

So I totally got on my knees and shoved my face into her nuts and like… it was actually pretty fun? Maybe coach was playing a prank on me and made her colossal dick make my heart skip a beat somehow? Super weird. But yeah, I totally sucked her dick as best I could and coach loved it. She stroked my pigtails and patted my head and such while I choked on her dick and uunnnnfff~ It felt so totally amazing~ She also like, started talking about stuff? Like sure bitch, ramble about what you want, you’re getting pranked really hard!

So apparently Coach Candy is using us to nurture a buncha guys who gave their souls to win at sports? Like, total losers LOL. She said she needed a whoooole bunch of masculinity to like get this working in the first place so she figured she’d come back to her alma mater? Like, where she went to school before she got dragged to hell to serve as an elite demon? Super weird since like, I don’t feel any less masculine than the day she showed up. Like, the only difference between me then and me now is like... um… well yeah, it’s sorta a lot LOL. 

But like, she says she’ll undo everything and let me go back to normal if I’m a good girl? I like, totally told her off for that. How do you look at my thick thighs and my huge ass and my cheerleader panties and think girl? Like hello bitch? I get where you might think my dick is a clit, but you look at this fat fuckable ass and my totally hungry ruined asshole and tell me I’m a girl? 

I think like she was a bit uncertain at first because right after she totally fucked my ass with that monster cock to check if I was a girl. And like… I did moan like a total bitch and I begged her to fuck me harder and I asked her to cum inside me and to grab me by my pigtails and use me like a cocksleeve but like… I was joking, y’know? I don’t think she got the joke because she fucked me for like a half hour before she spunked in my asspussy.

So like, she says my ass is so good, she’s making it all permanent now? I guess I’m totally gonna be a super strong quarterback forever, nice! Also like, apparently like Juke is still playing games without us for real and we get to be there for the bowl game? Super neat! We get to be there on the side and cheer for all those totally dumb dudes who sold their souls for glory. I’m sure coach Candy will let us on the field too. Lets just hope she gives us real football uniforms like we used to have and not these weirdo skimpy cheerleader outfits. 

Oh actually, I met the other team that’s been playing all our games for us and they’re like actually super cute? Like, I’m not gay or anything, but like, I could totally just spend hours squeezing their amazing abs and burying my face into their chest while they hold me tight with their big warm strong arms and pat my head. And like, holy shit they cum SOOOO much! Like, they’re all like fire hoses! Me and the rest of the squad tried to prank them all and have an orgy where they fucked all of us and they just fucking DRENCHED us in cum. It was really sticky and hot and tasty. I’m actually a little embarrassed some of my stupid sissy juices leaked out my clitty and tainted their immaculate seed by diluting it with my worthless sissy spunk? Super not totally cute behavior on my part. 

I’m gonna have to like guzzle twice as much jizz after they win the last game of the season tonight. Like, whenever I do it, it makes me feel super pretty and like my body is getting girly whenever I drink it. I get that’s totally a downside, but whatever. I can live with that since it totally tastes just like a delicious cup of Lerajeade, uwaaah~ 

Demon enhanced cocks feel so good I like… I don’t even feel bad about sucking them! It’s almost like I’m a total cocksucker when I chug their spunk. I almost kinda wish I was gay so I could stop pulling nasty pranks on people to suck dick LOL.

So like, yeah, that’s everything. Totally amazing team and such. So like, are you gonna fuck me or not, big boy? I think you’re cute but usually boys are grabbing me by my pigtails and slamming my face on their dicks by now. Like, do you wanna have sex or no? It’s like, totally cool if you don’t want to though. I can grab you a glass of Lerajeade and we can totally girl out and stuff.


End file.
